Lyoko meets the end
by Firehunter
Summary: A wild story based on more than just the characters of Code Lyoko. Bringing other anime's into it! Jeremy Repaired a scanner over night. Aelita plans on surprising him, instead She is surprised when he's with another girl from another dimension?
1. Chapter 1

"It's hard to believe that it's almost Been a year since We met Chii."

"When a year goes by, it is hard to Believe?" Chii says in her intuitive way.

Hideki tries to figure out how to explain as they leave the Dinner where Hideki ate. "Uhm. I guess it.. Well When I think of all the things that happened, I guess so."

Chii does her big eyed stare at him as if he just opened her eyes to a whole different world again and she says happily with a smile "Chi!"

Suddenly Hideki Stiffens up as a man holds onto his arm and says "Shhhh, Turn here." Chi Follows slightly behind the man and Hideki certain it's just another random thing that happens in every day life "This man knows Hideki"

Hideki answers "N uh Oh" his back arches more as the man says "No talking, Now strip and give me all your things." The man turns to Chii and lets her see the gun. "You too Sweet Heart"

"Hideki says Chii should hold onto Chii's money. To buy what Chii wants." Her large curious eyes look to Hideki and then at the man. She See's the look on Hideki's face and it is not Happiness.

The robber grins "And tell that Persacom to serve me and clear it's password"

Hideki says "Chii give him your money. This is more important." Chii nods and walks up to the man "Chii happy to do something Important for Hideki"

The robber says "I said to tell her to serve me and clear the password!" The man presses the Gun into his ribs so much so that Hideki can't stand the pain.

"AH!!" says Hideki with a look of agony on his face "I can't" As he glances towards Chii "She's got free will. She does what she wants."

Getting grumpy .o(This is taking too long, damn persacomp will be able to identify me!) now backs away from the two of them enough to aim his gun clearly "pall, this is not the time to play games. This is the last time I'll tell you. Or I'm shooting both of you." he waits a moment "So it's Both of you get shot, or you give me the computer!"

Hideki thinks a moment 'I can't give Chii up, not like this, Not to some THUG.' slowly he says "Chii I want you to do something very important for me. Can you do that?"

Chii answers him not sure she what he's about to ask her to do. She knows she wants to be with Hideki is he really going to give her away to the man with the rusted metal thing in his hand "Chii will do her best!" she says merrily

Hideki takes her hand and walks her towards the man his hand on her wrist as if to hand her hand over to the man "This man.." he says calmly, and then suddenly in a huge hurry as the man lowers his guard ever so slightly to accept chi's hand "Is your enemy!!"

Hideki Elbows the man in the face as he grabs his gun hand pushing it away as best he can. "RUN CHII! Run away and don't let this man catch you! We'll meet at Shimbo's!"

Chii runs and does not look back she was told to runaway and meet Hideki at Shimbo's.. 'Hideki seemed hurt and angry.' "Did Chii do something wrong"

"NO CHII!!" Hideki screams as he struggles "GET help scream for help and run, tell everyone where I am." he continues to struggle with his teeth clenched. The Robber finally shoots the gun which hit's Chii in the forehead and takes Hideki off guard "Chii!"

Having forgotten everything Hideki goes to run for Chii and the Robber Shoots Hideki with the revolver 3 more times. he runs over to Chii and is about to pull the trigger when policemen run down the Alleyway "Put down your weapon!"

Chii can't think "Ch,, Ch,, ch" her voice sounds distorted. Her forehead wound isn't vital, but it's shorted out her system. "Chiiii caaannn'ttt ru unnn uuuUUnn.." and she falls down face first onto the pavement "Chchchchii Sssorrryyyyy...

Promt Reboot  
Conflict with Hardware  
Default Boot up Bypassed  
Hardware disabled  
Listing disabled hardware:  
Access ports 34-45 No other conflicts detected.  
Continueing Boot up

Suddenly Chii's eyes pop open as she says actually sounding panicked "Hideki!"

Shimbo says relieved having just arrived at the Police station "Chii your alright!" but as he realizes that he's going to have to explain this to Chii "Uhm, your at the police station and they called me to check out Hideki but he said they took you to the police station in order to put you with the evidence stuff! do you know what it took to get you out of that place!"

Chii doesn't seem to care about much if it doesn't have to do with Hideki "Chii is sorry to be trouble. Chii goto hospital to See Hideki?"

"Yeah yeah. Thats what Hideki wants too" he pats her on the shoulder but looks at her forehead "Did you boot up alright? why did you short out?"

Chii feels at her forehead now remembering the hot piece of metal that flew from the black metal object the robber was holding her eyes get wide and she desperately looks at Shimbo as if only he knows the answer "The hot metal. It hurt Hideki?"

Shimbo nods as he tries not to smirk in shock thinking 'Sometimes it's hard to believe your a machine. No software installed and your learning software couldn't have made you worry about Hideki, you really are unique you know that?' then he realizes Chii is waiting for an answer "Uhm. That answer awaits you at the hospital" he says as he motions an arm for her to go ahead of him" Chii quickly grabs his arm and runs dragging him along "Hideki told me to run to your place and get help!" a short pause later as if curiously wondering "Shimbo help Hideki?!"

Shimbo uh's as he's pulled along so fast "Sure, Sure."

In an alternate plane of existence  
"Odd, did you hear me?" Aelita says as she knock on his headboard

Odd opens his eyes as it's only 6:30 and he really wanted that extra 2 hours of sleep he thought he was going to get "Uhhhh" as he pulls the pillow off of his head "When I said I'd help you with this today, I didn't think you'd be up before the sun."

Aelita giggles a little as she puts her hands behind her back "Yes but I couldn't sleep and Jeremy wakes up soon, sooo."

Odd looks up at Aelita "I get it." he sits up and stretches "So lets say that after the movie you convince him to go with you to the factory." he sighs bored, as if he's said this a million times before "I'll have candles and apple cider and lets of good food waiting for you two."

Aelita clears her throat as if she really shouldn't ask but is about too.

Quickly winking Odd says with a much more impressed smile "And the other part of the surprise will be ready for you." now he hopes out of bed and quirks his eyebrows playfully at Aelita "thats the most important part."

Aelita places a hand on Odd's shoulders hoping that he doesn't get too hyper yet "Your really a good friend odd. Thanks!" she walks out as Ulrich rubs his eyes just now pulling out his earplugs "Hey Ulrich" she says Cheerfully as she closes the door behind her.

Eying Odd curiously Ulrich says "Are you insane. it's only 6:30 in the morning."

Odd chuckles. "Well no one said you had to be up this early on a Sunday." he begins to get day clothes on "Anyways. I have stuff to do."

"Hmmm?" Ulrich smirks "You know.. If i didn't know any better I'd almost say that Aelita and you have been hanging out more than her and Jeremy lately."

Caught off guard Odd catches a foot in his pants and falls onto the floor "Uh, well You'll understand soon." he grins as he sits on the floor "Soon"

Putting his earplugs back in Ulrich lays down and rolls so he's facing the wall not seeming to humored by the start of the day "Hey, Lock the door on your way out will ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the Hospital room Chii runs over to Hideki's bed happy that she's with him now. Though his eyes are opened he doesn't move much. Chii notices this and doesn't bother him "Hideki Resting?"

Hideki smiles softly "Yes Chii. But I wanted to see you."

Chii nods and grabs his hand for some reason that she's not even positive on. But it seemed a normal thing for people to do at a time like this "Chii understands."

Then the doctor comes over and says cheerfully holding out his hand to shake "Good evening miss." he pauses as he sees her forehead "Oh, your a persacomp." he draws his hand back "Your master needs to get his rest."

Chii nods "I will not bother him." she only holds his hand and does not move much more.

Hideki says quietly but as if it needed to be said making sure as well that she can't let go. "No, Doctor. Chii and I are.."

The doctor pats him on the shoulder which makes him moan every so slightly "well, it's ok, thats the last thing you need to worry about right now." he doesn't seem to care if Chii is in the room "You have a bullet fragment" he pulls up the X-ray and Chii looks very interestedly at it "We are flying in the top surgeons to remove it, but if it doesn't come out soon.. It could lodge deeper." he stands up straight now.

Hideki looks concerned "And?"

The doctor says "well. essentially the blood flow through that area would stop. Essentially Killing you." The doctor looks at the report and says Positively "BUT! you have a fine girl here and your healthy. So just relax and enjoy the ride, even if it's bumpy!" he pats Chii and hideki's joined hands "Nothing more I can do till the other surgeon gets here."

Chii does not say anything she understands and does not want to bother Hideki but for some reason her mind keeps thinking 'Hideki got hurt because i stopped. Chii should have only done as Hi(system pause and shooting image flickers)deki said' as her thought stops Chii jerks from the image flicker.

Hideki notices this and does not remember that ever happening before. A slightly overheated computer smell passes by his nostrils "Chii. you should have Shimbo or Hibiya take a look at you"

Nodding Chii says "Chii wants to stay with Hideki."

Considering the emotional side of all of this he smiles at Chii "For just a little more and then you go get fixed too Ok?"

Smiling happily "Chii will do as Hideki says from now on. Chii sorry Hideki got hurt." A tear fall from her eyes as she says this "Hideki got hurt because Chii didn't do what Hideki said to do."

Hideki sits up slightly and caresses her cheek "Chii. you can't worry about things like that. you were worried about me, and I was worried about it. If you had told me to run, i wouldn't have."

Blinking several times. That image of Hideki getting shot shoots through her again and she jerks slightly "Hideki isn't mad?"

"No Chii. Quite the Opposite.' before he can spout out another word he realizes he probably shouldn't have sat up, His head start to pound and he tries to grab the calling button beside his bed. his heart rate begins to speed up on the machine and he breaths out hard making pained noises as he tries to fight the pain in his head. Finally he drops everything and grabs his head beginning to scream "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" he says loudly only stopping to breath and then does it again "AaaAAAAAA!!! Chii!" he reaches for her hand to hold it tight

"Hideki! Hideki! Need help! Hideki!! help help Help Hideki!" Is all that Chii knows right now. Doctors and Nurses pile into the room with tools and other things. Chii is pulled uncertain of what to do so only holds his hand tight.

The nurses and doctors all tell Chii to let go if she wants him to have any chances of living. They don't realize she's more than just a machine.

Chii waits outside with the others. never moving away from the door. She doesn't even notice when asked a question or two.

Eventually the doctor leaves the room and speaks to Shimbo and Hibiya that he's dead. Shimbo tells the doctor and Hibiya that he'll tell Chii.

But.. Chii is already in the doctors room hugging Hideki Tightly more wet stuff falling from her face "Hideki! Hideki you are my one, the only one for me!" she tenderly kisses him and holds him too her.

Hibiya speaks softly "It hurts doesn't it. Loosing someone you love."

It's almost as if angry at Hibiya "Chii came back for Hideki. Hideki come back for Chii!!"

Hibiya grasps her shoulder "Please Chii. It... it's over." Hibiya wipes a tear from her face, trying to seem motherly and tough.

"Nooooo, Chii cannot accept that." Just then her eyes go wide and she looks up dropping Hideki onto the bed.

"Chii!" says Shimbo and Hibiya together.

Floating into the center of the room Chii is now glowing and her hair begins to flap everywhere.

'I have found my one and only. 'My one and only one for me.  
'Error system malfunction. hardware conflict

Sparks begin to fly from the wound in Chii's forehead and the light gets brighter only now instead of a calm quiet night, everything becomes a loud squeal.

Everyone in the hospital ends up on the floor holding there ears as all the windows break and plaster begins to crack Every persacomp in the world hears a voice "Chii will not live without Hideki. Chii MUST save Hideki!"

Hibiya runs to grab Chii but when she reaches where Chii is, she simply passes through. Only grabbing her clothing. "huh?... CHI!!"

Shimbo "wha?" he stiffens up "where did she go?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Asleep on the floor, Jeremy was tweaking that very Scanner when he just decided it was too late to go back to the school. And besides Jim sleeps in on Sunday right?

As she shakes Jeremy Eagerly Chii says "Chi?" She's never seen a room like this before. Maybe this is like Hibiya's lower room. "Am I being fixed here?"Another flash of Hideki goes through her system "Hideki!"

Jeremy slowly sits up with his glasses off. "This is no time to be joking Odd..." He gawks at what he sees when he puts his glasses on.

In front of Jeremy is a beautifull girl that looks to be around Jeremy's age maybe a little older. The only signs of clothing on her are strange metallic things on her head. She's leaning over him hiding nothing from his view "Chi?"

"uh?!" Jeremy passes the blanket he was using towards her instinctively closing his eyes after a momentary brain freeze "Where did you come from?!"

Jeremy stands and faces the wall. Giving her time to wrap the blanket around herself.

Chii does not understand him All she knows is that he seems allot like Hideki was when she first booted up, confusing. "Chii, being fixed?"

Jeremy wonders what language she is speaking he only hears gibberish but he takes this as a sign to turn around. The blanket is only over her shoulders and really isn't hiding anything but her back side so Jeremy rolls his eyes and looks up at the ceiling as he goes to help her wrap the blanket around her, he's tucking it in tightly when Aelita walks into the room dropping an envelope she had with her

"Jeremy?!" she walks over to them not realizing she dropped the paper Aelita's mouth is open and she seems to want to say something but nothing comes out besides a slightlyJelioussounding "Who's this?" Aelita's hand goes to her mouth shocked that she asked in such a rude way.

Chii rubs at her forehead which somehow is no longer injured. "You fixed Chii?" she suddenly rushes to bear hug Jeremy knocking him to the wall she doesn't seem to care that anyone else is in the room "Chii great full!" she says not seeming to be a hurry to let go.

Being unable to answer as he's tackled Jeremy isn't sure whats gong on either yet. "I have no,, UMPH!" he just lets Chii hug him, not sure what to do in a situation like this,, "Uh.. you can let go now..."

Aelita watches in shock still not sure whats going on. After a moment of Chii not letting go Aelita lowers her eyes to the ground and just says quietly "I see." before turning around and slowly walking towards the door. The envelope she had brought with her still no the ground, with the print of her shoe on it.

"Aelita? Aelita wait!" he pushes a little and Chii lets go of him realizing that he's trying to move. But by the time he's away from Chii Aelita has ignored him enough to get the elevator moving to the upper levels, probably to go back to the school. Jeremy just touches the elevator door lightly before looking back at Chii "Your not American are you?"

"American?" Chii has heard a different word that sounds allot like this, what was it again? Chii still doesn't understand and shakes her head.

After a moment of consideration "Follow me. We'll use the web to figure out what we are saying." he pauses "um, where are your clothes anyways?" a slight frown as Chii doesn't understand again.

Chii approaches Jeremy who after several moments of speaking things that make no sense takes her hand and leads her to the upper levels. where he shows her the computer and a translating web site.

Jeremy types this "Use this key to get your sounds and letters that you recognize, it will try and put it in American for you. When your done, print it"

Chii Bear hugs him again finally understanding something she begins to work, very slowly at the computer. Jeremy wasn't about to leave here at the Factory so he tries Aelita's phone several times.. 'She's ignoring me. Great.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Walking towards Yumi's house William stops as he sees Aelita sitting beyond the gate entrance.

"Hello" he says in his positive way. It is only now that William becomes aware that Aelita has been crying and seems out of it.

She wipes her face as if not caring who sees her cry right now "Oh, Hello William. Yumi's not awake yet. I don't think." She chokes back some more tears. 'why am i so worked up over this. It's probably explainable. i mean I've never even seen this girl before. And to think Jeremy would Do something like that,, on a day like today!'

"Well, thats ok. I can wait." William Pats Aelita's Knee. "You look like you need to talk to someone Who's not on any particular side of anything."

Aelita jerks only slightly not having realized that William was already so close "I,, uh.." she smiles softly and even a small giggle comes out "I feel silly mostly now.." she looks up at the sky trying to help herself stop crying and wipes at her face "It's just that today is one year since I was ma..Well, since I arrived." she sniffles some more but is starting to feel a little better. "So. I kind of had this surprise for Jeremy." She looks away "Do yo ever get jealous William?"

After a slight Stifle as if she didn't even need to ask that question "More often than you know.." he leans on his knee's as she speaks so that he's near enough she knows he's paying attention

Fidgeting with her thumbs Aelita softly says "Jeremy was out all night last night, and when I finally found him. He was with a Beautiful girl, Long blond hair.." she holds her hands towards her chest "um, well developed i think.." her voice starts to crack a little "She was wrapped in a blanket and Jeremy couldn't have been awake very long when i got there,,," the emotions are starting to come back again and she Yells on accident "She hugged him right in front of me!" She barries her hands in her face again as William starts to pat her on her back Yumi's door opens as someone looks out.

"Helloh" says Yumi a bit surprised to have 2 friends outside her door. After a slight moment she figures out why Williams hand is on Aelita's back "Aelita, whats wrong? Is Jeremy ok?"

Grunting and breathing out heavily as she gets past this last emotional pang "Unfortunately, yes." she returns Williams Gesture and pats him on the knee as she stands "Thanks William. You helped." her hands go into her pockets "I have to tell odd that Tonights surprise isn't going to happen.."

Yumi says surprised at Aelita's Reaction "Uh, Alright. Your sure?" She looks at William Confused

William stands up and steps up a single step so that both he and Yumi are in Aelita's line of sight "yeah, You really should sit down and talk with him about it.." he sounds as if he's had experience in these matters.

Aelita stands still a moment "yes, but I'm definitely not in the mood for Dinner and a movie tonight.. " she sighs and walks off "It's not like the world is going to crumble or anything."

William says kind of confused sounding "Take care then"  
While Yumi only watches even more confused now speaking to William "What was that about?"

William says with a smirk as if it's something he's had more experience in than he wants "Jealousy and love."

Turning now having stepped down to the same step as William "Jealousy and love? wha?" she narrows her eyes and frowns "Did I wake up in the right universe. Thats Impossible. Aelita and Jeremy are like the perfect couple."

William nods "I hope it works out.." 


	5. Chapter 5

1 hour since Aelita left  
Chi hasn't said a word but all she knows is that in order to find this Hideki guy that she considers Important for some reason she must focus all of her powers to learn this language. Finally she thinks she has enough to do basic words and she turns around.

Over at the printer Jeremy looks at what comes out Chii speak now? Quirking a brow Jeremy tries to use a slightly universal sign he raises his eyebrows and makes the speech motion pointing to Chii and nodding

Chii makes the exact same motions looking curious and open to the new attention "Chii is happy"

Dropping the paper Jeremy steps one more step towards Chii "Chii? Is that your name? Or does Chii mean happy?"

Nodding and very happy that she Understands him slightly "Chii! is Chii's name!" she jumps up out of the Chair and in the Sumomo fashion claps her hands and jumps up and down in a hyper fashion "Chii Do her best!"

'She learned English in under and hour?! thats impossible!' His jaw stays dropped as he watches her act hyperactive and "You,, just learned American English in less than an hour?" he finally speaks. He sits in the Factory command Chair as he looks at the screens and notices that they all have different words, one is nouns and one is verbs and another is adjectives. but one has "CHI,Chi,CHI,chi, CHI, Chi" After seeing all of this he leans back in his chair and just gawks at her "Where are you from anyways?,, Chii?"

Stopping dead in her tracks Chii considers the best way to answer the question "Less than hour is good?" but as she tries to remember where she is from she draws a blank her memory starts to focus in on a place but then as if it was being held back it freezes the data "Chii remembers the white tube she left to find You." She knows there is more to it, but it's still not showing up. "Chii Sorry."

"Uhm." he raises his hand up "So you just woke up in the Scanner?" he types on the keyboard checking the scanner logs as he listens.  
She walks up behind him and leans against his back as a rest while she reads what he types and reads "Scanner is white room? These Scanner?" she suddenly considers "These Lead me to Hi(a flash of the scene runs through her mind again, but it ends with a slightly longer pause of Jeremy sleeping)" she pauses as she tries to piece it together Again she tries to say the name Hideki "HiD(Hideki isn't in the images anymore)..I am forgetting something?" She says Curiously to herself and to Jeremy,, "Chii was hit by metal.." she places a hand to her forehead "Chii fixed by you, wake up in, Scanner?"

Not wanting to be rude Jeremy's face turns red as thats definitely a different feeling than a pillow pressing against his back, but he didn't want to be rude. "Uhm, did you want this chair?" he clears his throat slightly he says before answering her question and not moving being uncertain what to do.. it's not every day a girl presses her body to his, No one else really does that either. 'Is this how it is in Tokyo?!' he thinks. "And, No. I didn't fix you. I replaced the power couplers since they have needed it. I'd hate to loose power in the middle of a transfer"... wait a minute 'why Am I explaining this to her!' Just then she moves slightly her breasts becoming obvious again and he stiffens at this making another "uhm sound."

Her movement wasn't intended to awaken any of his senses it was only to point to the screen "Chii want make Jeremy happy. Chii friend!" she finally speaks of why she's pointing at the screen "This is a game?" Suddenly another flash hits her memory. A time when she played a video game with ,, someone.. who is that man..

He turns in her memories and she is very happy when he looks at her just then it hit her "Hideki was hit by fast hot metal from dark metal thing!" just then she stands back from Jeremy the image strong in her head She actually stammers slightly "Hi,," as she places a hand on her chest where her heart would be if she has one "Hideki dead.." her legs just fold out from under her as she lands on her knee's then sits on her legs in memory shock.

"Forget"  
"Chii forget"  
"Have you noticed Yet Chii"  
"Chi"  
"My little game"  
"Chi? Game"  
"Have you realized it yet"  
"Chii has not"  
"What will you do to remember Hideki"  
"Chii not forget Hideki"  
"By tomorrow Chii"  
"Chii Not forget Hideki"  
"By tomorrow You will have forgotten him"  
"Chii no want forget Hideki! Chii not forget Hideki!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chii finds herself standing now with A shocked look on Jeremy's face. He's standing between her and the door as she was apparently moving randomly.

'If she falls I've got to catch her she could really hurt herself. Whats going on. This isn't normal. I've got to get her out of here before we cal the police. Now that I know whats going on.' Jeremy's arms are held out as if to grasp her if she falls.

Seeing his arms held out Chii speaks "Chii confused." as she moves to Hug him, thats what he looked like he was offering anyways right? "Chii have No one again. Chii Alone." She doesn't let go, he's the only thing she has to trust at all. This world isn't like Tokyo. 'Chii not been away from home before.' "Chii has no one for Chii anymore.. Chii needs Help. You help Chii?" Chii draws back from Jeremy only enough to look at his eyes. her body is still completely against him, her only hope right now is this boy.

Being Embraced by Chii so tightly Jeremy shivers slightly as at first it was frightening, He didn't know if she was going to attack him or not. The Hug forces a small "Huuuhh?" from him as she grabs him so tightly. He tries to gently push her away but she only grabs tighter. 'She sounds so sincere and desperate. She mentioned hot metal and people dieing,,, and from a dark metal thing? Hot metal from dark metal, what is that? Ok, I'll listen a little more.' He instead now places his arms around her hugging her back, She seems to need it. "Uhm. I know this might hurt, but You don't know how you got here, ok.. But whats the first thing you do remember before that?" It's also only now that Jeremy notices a small glint of metal from her forehead

Telling Jeremy the events she remembered include Hideki telling her to run and her running. and then Him wanting her at the hospital and he dies. Then the voices that she heard in the void between all existence. And how it wants to play a game with her. Then she says to him " Chii knows some of Hideki already gone. " She still hugs herself to him as if a scared kitten "If Chii forgets, Chii thinks she will exist no more. Chii wont want to exist."

Jeremy having had his back to the elevator didn't hear it open and close while listening to Chii speak. Then suddenly a voice speaks very bluntly out of No where. "I knew it! What, I wasn't direct enough for you? Or, Or maybe you never really Thought of 'US' that way."

In shock Jeremy stiffens and turns as much as he can in Chii's grip, after another moment Chii lets go realizing that it seems urgent. Chii goes over to the computer since it's screen keeps flashing things she doesn't understand yet and watches as they seem to speak. No one can tell if she's listening or not.

Before Jeremy can speak Aelita already has the next verbal attack ready. Her back to him and the elevator doors opening She Speaks turning her face to him, letting him see the Anger and pain in her eyes "You know Jeremy. I thought there was something. (her voice cracks a little here) Something More between us. When our minds touched,, that time. I thought. . You and I were " she pauses not wanting to say anymore but again before Jeremy can speak. She keeps throwing things out there quickly "Who is she? She doesn't go to Kadic does she? Is she the reason your always spending the night here?"

Looking up at the two of them Chii keeps her full attention on them now, This is an argument between good friends. It's something more. They were,, no they are together? Chii speaks her mind but only quickly. "Chii did not mean to cause trouble." That is all that she says as they seem to ignore her.

Jeremy walks into the elevator with her as Aelita was backing up while she spoke. "It's not like that Aelita! Just calm down. And Listen to this." A sharp pain to the right side of his face suddenly stops Jeremy from saying anymore.

Shock now follows the angry look on Aelita's face as her hand draws back to her side. "I'll do worse than just slap you if you keep spouting lies." she pauses as she considers "I saw you two. that wasn't just a hello hug and She doesn't have any clothes on under those blankets does she? I don't see any shoulder straps or shoes, or socks. What kinda stupid Head band is that that she's got? one of your little games?" She's only getting angrier. Now she shoves Jeremy out of the Elevator "Don't bother yourself anymore, Next time Xana Attacks, the group and i will do just fine." as the doors finally close with Jeremy outside the elevator she finally answers Chii "OH, and You, Mean to cause trouble or not,, ya did!" she smirks in a mockingly angry fashion as Chii's expression looks troubled.

The elevator door's closing Aelita lets her legs drop out from under her and she speaks to herself "That didn't go the way I had seen it in my head." she rubs at her temple a little as she tries to think "I'll just,, Go study in my room for the rest of the day.. Or something."

Moments of Silence go by and Chii finally walks up beside Jeremy who is Holding the side of his face a shocked expression on his tear streaked face. He never thought Aelita would hurt him. Chii finally breaks the Silence "Chii is sorry. Chii wants to help Jeremy." She stares at the door exactly as Jeremy does now. Chii only waits patiently. She knows that To Jeremy Hideki is little more than someone else's problem and besides, it will be over by tomorrow anyways.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Not wiping the tears from his face Jeremy just lets his head tilt down as he thinks, 'This day is messed up. Aelita doesn't get Jealous like that' he turns his head to look at Chii 'But I suppose that if I was in her shoe's I'd be Jealous too.'

Noticing the glint of Jeremy's glasses on the floor Chii picks them up for him and hands them to him. She does not speak anymore, her offer was heard and she has little reason to repeat herself. Without her one and only one, Things don't seem to mean much.

'..' he gets a blank look on his face as he clears his throat. Normally he can keep his mind from thinking the kinds of thoughts that just entered his mind. Finally he speaks closing his eyes as he puts his glasses on "Your offer is appreciated But I don't think you can do anything." He reaches over and re-tucks the blanket in before it becomes so loose it falls. 'The last thing I need now is Chii's messed up mind screwing this up more..' Sigh

Chii nods intuitively feeling a little comforted that Jeremy seems to be at least watching for her mistakes. "Chii is being trouble?"

Not answering the question Jeremy walks over to the computer and dials up Yumi's Number

Yumi giggling while she's answering the phone "Whats up Jeremy?"

Still a little down sounding Jeremy says after a slight pause "Hey, Um I don't know how to ask you this." and after a moment he says it bluntly and quickly "But I need you to bring a change of clothes and shoes to the factory. . "

No more giggling is heard as she sounds a bit confused and surprised "You need me to bring what? Does that Include . The stuff I wear Underneath?" You can hear her breath out slightly as if annoyed now.

Chii is now playfully opening and closing the elevator door repeatedly watching how it works with Wide eyed wonder. "Chi" as the door opens "Chi" in a slightly higher pitch as the door closes, repeat.

"uh, well Yes" Jeremy blushes slightly on the phone looking towards Chii "I'll explain when you get here.."

Sounding as if She's glad to help Yumi says "Oh, and Aelita was crying earlier. Do you have any idea what thats all about? And also is someone there with you?"

"OH. Um, That i will also try and explain when you get here.. but I'm not sure I completely understand myself." Jeremy just watches the child like Chii curiously.

She sounds eager to find out whats going on. "Give me 10 minutes." As she is hanging up the phone she can be heard "Sorry William..." Before it fades out and becomes silent.

'Well she knows something is up already.' Again he looks at the Scanner program and finds the log for last night 'Wait, why is there a log for last night, the scanner wasn't used.. or was it?' Immediately he starts to analyze each line of the log 'Hmm, I fell asleep around 1 AM, And the scanner was used at 6:53 AM. But no one got virtualized. Only devertualized.' he types more now, but notices movement right next to him as he looks over right at Chii's chest, his nose almost hits it. He quickly jerks his head so that It's completely obvious that he hadn't realized she was so close.

not seeming to care or notice Chii stands silent watching him as he works on the computer "Jeremy, That is your name?" Another pause "Angry pink haired person who slapped You, called you that." She only looks at him now trying to collect some information of her own now. If she is to beat this thing, she will need more information.

"OH!" he turns so that he's more able to look her in the face "yes, I'm Jeremy. It's been so confusing today that I forgot to tell you who i was." he waves a hand a little as he looks back at the computer "I'm going over the scanner logs again to try and see what happened as far as the computer can tell me."

As Jeremy waves Chii waves back for about 5 seconds. Then she looks back at the monitor "This will help Jeremy to help Chii?" Her eyes do not blink as she stares at all the things that keep changing on the monitor.

Nodding Jeremy says "Well, at the very least until Yumi gets here with your clothes I can look at this and tell What happened before I woke up." He continues to look at that area of the screen.

Noticing where his eyes are looking when he looks back at the screen, Chii notices that this is the only area of the screen that doesn't appear to be changing often. "Jeremy is working here?"

Jeremy nods trying to concentrate on the screen 'No motion detected on any of the internal camera's until 6:54 AM. but the computer was starting a program at 6:52 AM. Hmm, this program. Chobits. Wonder why it ran now." he opens another window and begins a search for the program called Chobits. 'Could this be another person that disappeared into Lyoko? Or even Could Chii be Xana?' he eyes the scanner program and runs a diagnostic on it 'No, no towers are activated.' As he waits for the search program to find the Chobits data he leans back in his chair.

Noticing this Chii has learned that sometimes people need encouragement to continue doing hard work, especially when it's reading in books. She is happy that Jeremy seems to be thinking very hard for her and now she wants to help him do his best "Jeremy do his best! Do his best! Do His best!"

Biting the ear piece to his glasses as he watches Chii bounce up and down like an estranged Cheerleader he just quirks an eyebrow "uh,, yes. I always do.."

From up above suddenly Yumi speaks up in a humorous manner having seen Chii act the way she just did "Well, So Who's your friend Jeremy? She Kinda cute. No wonder Aelita was so worked up." She begins to Climb down the ladder.

Looking over at the elevator first to try and figure out why Yumi didn't just use that, Jeremy realizes that the Elevator stop button had been pushed by Chii during one of her Button pushings. "Yumi!" he says as he's glad that someone doesn't sound angry with him "Am I glad that you are here." he turns his chair and hops out to greet Yumi at the bottom of the ladder.

Following along right after Jeremy in a small Skipping motion Chii only says "Chi" as a greeting.

"uh, Yeah so whats wrong with the elevator anyways? Are you and Aelita that angry at each other?" She is just not Reaching the bottom of the ladder.

Chii Copies Yumi's motion in front of herself, only touching air of course She seems to be enjoying the conversation even though she doesn't participate in it. Chii's gets going up and down and her arms as well. As if she was also on the ladder. Chii speaks now "What is Elevator?"

Jeremy Finally introduces Chii as she says that question "This is Chii. And she believes she was shot. I don't know much more about her." he walks over to the elevator and pulls the Elevator stop button back out. "And Chii, this is the Elevator."

Immediately Chii walks over to the Button and pushes it again "Elevator!" she says happily and then she pulls it and pushes it again "Elevator!" even more quickly now she pushes it and pulls it "Elevator, Elevator!"

Finally Jeremy holds his hand over the switch "Um, Actually Chii." he steps into the elevator "This is the Elevator." he motions his arms wide "The whole thing."

Yumi watches with interest as Chii enters the elevator with him and then See's more buttons. She says as she pushes the up button "UP" While Jeremy tries to beat her to the control panel unsuccessfully She then says "Down" and as the door closes She can be heard saying "Round" which Yumi knows means she pushed the Stop elevator Button.

Jeremy Looks annoyed when the doors open again only a very brief moment has gone by but Chii has Jeremy's arms pinned to his sides and is Jumping up and down hugging him happily "Chii is learning much English! And Elevator and Scanner and You are Jeremy. Chii's Friend" She smiles brightly still hugging him tightly.

'If that was Aelita, Jeremy would be in bliss.' Yumi giggles a little and clears her throat politely "Well. Chii." she says having not been introduced yet herself. But as Hyper as Chii seems she takes no offense "I am Yumi." She bows very slightly with her head "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chii lets go of Jeremy who looks relieved now. She knows that it is a polite statement often used for greeting. "It is also a pleasure to meet Yumi." After a short pause "Not like with angry Pink haired girl who hurts friend Jeremy!"

Resting a moment in the elevator Jeremy is eager to begin explaining everything that he knows to Yumi


	8. Chapter 8

After explaining everything up to this point Jeremy continues "So you see the problem Yumi is that there no one entered the Factory, this program was run and Chii stepped out of the scanner." Just then he looks over to find where Chii went and gets a panicked look on his face as she's half way up the ladder "Chii, come down from there!"

Yumi who is now sitting in the chair nods to Jeremy as he explains it all to her. "So, then at what point did Aelita find out about all of this?" Her voice slightly louder as Jeremy is now near the ladder.

Chii looks down and says "Chi!" happy to do what Jeremy says. "Chii come down now.

After a moment Jeremy suddenly looks straight at the wall. A shocked look on his face. Yumi quickly approaches him and says "What now?" then after Looking up instinctively she blushes a deep red realizing that Chii has no underwear on. "Uh" she says as she remembers the main reason she came here "Oh yeah. Clothes!" she scratches at the back of her head as if she's embarrassed that she forgot, when really she's embarrassed at Chii's innocence and Finds Jeremy's Embarrassment very humorous. A small kiddish giggle leaves her as she goes to get the clothing "It's alright Jeremy. I wont say anything." she passes him the clothes "Well, I'd like to stay and help but if Xana's not attacking, that means that Ulrich is going to be in the Go cart competition that William is running!" She looks at her phone which begins to ring "Speaking of which." She answers it and begins to speak into it "Mmhmm" she says as she heads for the elevator.

Still caught off guard and not really wanting to move any Until he knows that Chii is down from the ladder he almost didn't hear Yumi as this day is really starting to bug him 'Chii is going to drive me insane. I can't do this all day!' Then he looks up and yells on accident "No waiT! Yumi, you can't go!" he grabs her arm But not too forcefully "I was hoping you could keep an Eye on Chii while I figure this out!"

Finally down from the ladder Chii wiggles her hips playfully as she approaches the two who are again getting loud. Her expression is a curious one "Chiiii?"

Having her arm pulled while she's listening to someone on the phone reminds her too much of her little brother so Yumi gets a slight scowl on her face. "I'm sorry Jeremy but it's not only a Go cart competition. We are playing as the Pop Rock progressives(For Code Lyoko fans this is the musical group they formed in "Seeing is believeing." Jim(Slide Trombone), Ulrich(Synthesizer), Odd(Electric Guitar), Yumi(Singer) and Nicolas(Drummer) are all in it!)." The elevator closes and She gives Jeremy the look that she's sorry.

Grasping The clothes for Chii tightly as it closes he looks only at the elevator 'I don't know if I want to turn around, what will she be doing this time!' Finally though he turns around and hands her the clothes as she was directly behind Jeremy. "Here put these one."

Immediately Chii takes the clothes but then just drops the blanket, not seeming to care that Jeremy hasn't turned around yet.

Gasping slightly as he very quickly turns around and looks at the Elevator door leaning against it now trying to pound the image out of his head Accidentally he says "This is going to be difficult." when he only meant to think it.

Chii says still moving, so probably still getting dressed. "Chii will do her best!" and as if thinking out loud. "Underwear down here. pants go here. and the then this white top." Chii struggles as the top doesn't seem to fit very well but she makes it fit even though it's not really her shape. Then she says finally "The black one covers that?" Chii pauses a moment "Chii thinks this is right.."

Jeremy opens one eye as he slowly turns around and then smiles "yes, you did it right." he avoids looking over the chest area as it's definitely more defined than Yumi's and thus the black top doesn't seal around her rib cage like it does on Yumi, There is only about an inch of fabric touching her ribs. It Looks like one of those vampire outfits, only not made out of leather.

Just then as if to test out the outfit Chii raises her hands above her head and twirls around dancing "Chiiiiiiiiiii" she says while twirling. The top still covers all of her parts, but slides up letting the entire bottom part of the bra be exposed.

'It's a good thing that Yumi has those large sides on her bra. Or Chii would probably flash everyone.' "Hmmm, it'll do for now.. Just don't raise your hands over your head anymore." Another moment of Silence "Then, you need to know that No one else knows about the factory and you can't tell anyone about it either. Ok?"

Chii pulls the top down as she lowers her arms. it's too tight to slide on it's own. "No one can know about factory. What is factory?" She looks at him as if he is expected to explain the world.

"Uhh, Ok lets put it this way. "when we leave this building you will not tell anyone about anything that has gone on in here." he considers "I'm going to say that i found you in these clothes and You will say that you remember everything about this Hideki person but don't include anything that went on in this building, like the scanner or anything,, Ok?" he grabs her shoulder "this isn't a joke. They cannot find out about this building. i can't tell you why though.."

Chii looks at him with trust and nods "Chii Understands." she looks at Jeremy "where do we go now?"

"Well, I think we should try one more thing." he goes over to the computer and hands Chii the headset "Do you remember the phone numbers of people yo uknow?"

Chii nods. "Hideki make sure Chii know Shimbo's number, Hibiya's Number, Minoru's Number, and Euda number." She smiles brightly "Chii remember Hideki's Number! Chii call Hideki!!"

Jeremy nods slightly "Um, If he's home that would be good news.." he clicks the computer "now We need to know where you are from before you dial the number so that I can connect you to that part of the world." he clicks some more. "Ok, there you go."


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy tries to listen a little but when he realizes that he can't understand a word of what they are speaking he lets Chii do all the talking and explain it too him later.

Jeremy looks down at his check list.  
Hideki's phone was not in service.  
Shimbo's phone was not in service.  
Hibiya's phone was in service.  
Had no idea who Chii was. Chii said she didn't have children, but Hibiya said she had two children 3 and 4 years old, both female.  
Chii Also said her Husband was dead, but she did have a husband. He worked for Some "Animatronics limitless" company. Minoru's number worked, but they had never heard of him.  
Euda's number worked, was happily married with 1 child. Never hired Chii for his shop. Never hired anyone. His wife and he do not need help.

Thinking on this Jeremy wonders Curiously as Chi's talking to Euda who has been very nice to her for the time being "OK Chii. I think thats all we are gong to get out of them.."

Chii nods and tells Euda something that Jeremy doesn't understand. After She hangs up the line like Jeremy showed her she looks back at him curiously "Chii does not think this has helped." she sits with her hands on her lap and waits for him to say so or not.

"Well. No, it has." he lets her see the clipboard "We know that you do know some phone numbers, so that means something. We also know that people you think exist, have never existed, or at least not where you thought they were." he pauses looking at the search results for the word Chobits but since it's not in the same language, Chii does not recognize it. 'This file is encrypted.' Another sigh from him and he tosses the clipboard down on the floor "Without Aelita we can't get any information on this tower." he stands up and walks to the elevator "Do you think you can walk barefoot? Since Yumi for got anything for your feet."

"Aye!" she says hopping up from her sitting position "Chii has no problem." she quickly joins Jeremy's side and notices that he's entering the elevator where she turns and begins to play with the buttons again "Up, down, round" she says playfully.

Canceling it right away Jeremy tells her but states it in a questioning way. "Don't do that, Ok?" he pushes her hands away.

As the elevator begins to move as it did when she came up from the scanner with Jeremy Chii looks at him a bit confused "Chii did something wrong?"

The elevator already opening the doors again Jeremy motions for her to leave first "You shouldn't push the buttons, when you have no idea what they do. Ask first, Ok?" he smiles now as he regains some patience again. "Please"

Chii nods with a smile now that Jeremy smiles "Chi!"

After they get outside of the factory Chi begins her normal chant "CHI" for every time her right foot steps on the ground and a higher pitched "Chi" for every left foot that hits the ground. Then she wonders where they are going "We are going to find This Aelita?"

Raises an eyebrow Jeremy tries to keep his mind on the game as he can't think of the problems going on right now "No, She wont speak to me right now. We are going to the Go cart race that William is running. It should only be going on for another 45 minute or so." He looks at Chii "And, Uh, don't hug me while we are at the Race ok? people will get the wrong Idea ok?"

Chii opens her mouth slightly then after a moment she only nods saying "Chi."

Jeremy Ruffles her hair "Hmm, if you feel you have to hug or something. Try,, ruffling hair.." he then gives her a nudge on the shoulder "or nudging someones shoulder, or something.."

Chii smile and nods reaching up to ruffle Jeremy's hair "Chii Ruffle hair, Chii understand." he stops and just watches Jeremy now waiting for him to teach her more or continue.

Smiling and nodding Jeremy continues "it's only another couple of blocks. maybe relaxing will help your memory." he thinks a moment 'Too bad This can't be handled by the police, but I think your from the machine.. that would explain your personality, Like something Xana threw together. It's best to hang around the gang,, and get one of them to talk to Aelita.' 


End file.
